Just Like Lovers
by Spellina
Summary: Bien sûr, que Bobby n'avait rien contre la littérature... Seulement, en cette superbe journée, l'évidence s'imposait d'elle-même : ce maudit Mobydick était de trop entre John et lui. B&J, light slash


**Titre** : Just Like Lovers  
**Genre** : One-shot (séquelle hypothétique d'une fanfiction anonyme)  
**Auteur** : Spellina  
**Sujet** : Bobby & John (X-men)  
**Disclaimer** : Blablabla, rien ne m'appartient, tout à Marvel, la vie est belle, Dieu est prude et bisexuel, etc...

**Just Like Lovers  
**

On n'entendait plus que la rumeur du vent jouant au milieu des feuilles d'arbres et le clapotis de l'eau cascadant entre les plumes des moineaux du bassin. Mais à l'évidence, les _Ting Tings_ pouvaient bien élire domicile sur la terrasse du jardin, Bobby Drake ne leur accorderait pas la moindre attention. En ce moment, plus rien ne parvenait à ses oreilles, hormis le doux bruissement des pages tournées par les mains expertes de St. John Allerdyce.  
Le regard azuré du blond se perdit un instant dans la contemplation d'un visage connu par coeur, puis s'attarda peut-être un peu trop sur une nuque si convoitée avant de dévaler un torse vêtu d'une fine chemise, chose qu'il considéra soudain de très regrettable. En effet, Bobby darda un regard venimeux sur la belle chemise blanche. Oh, elle pouvait bien faire l'innocente, il l'entendait parfaitement bien le supplier de la déboutonner. Et après, on l'accuserait encore d'avoir les mains baladeuses...  
Alors qu'il la voyait bien lui faire du gringue, avec son col bâillant ! De manière tout à fait éhontée, vraiment. Oh, et puis ce bouton là finirait bien par lâcher tout seul, de toutes façons...  
Du moins, ce fut ce que se dit (ou plutôt décida) Bobby Drake en tendant le bras vers ledit bouton. Hop, un petit geste du bout du doigt et le virtuose du déboutonnage avait fini son affaire ni vu ni connu.  
D'ailleurs, peut-être un peu trop. Ne résistant pas à la tentation de venir au secours d'un second bouton emprisonné, le blond réitéra son geste et attendit sa sentence avec une excitante appréhension.  
Tu parles. Cet enfoiré n'avait même pas réagi.

Bobby jeta un coup d'oeil ennuyé au livre qui occupait toute l'attention de son _meilleur ami_. Fallait-il bouder ? Perte de temps, John ne le remarquerait même pas. Vandalisme délibérément accidentel ? Naaan, Bobby savait que s'il osait ne serait-ce que _corner_ une page de ce maudit roman, Pyro s'en servirait pour inaugurer son bûcher - et bizarrement, Bobby ne tenait pas plus que ça à savoir ce qu'on ressentait en passant au Buffalo Grill. Ou sinon, il pourrait suivre la voix de Kitty dans sa tête qui lui soufflait de se trouver à son tour une occupation digne de ce nom.  
Peuh ! N'importe quoi. Comme s'il existait plus captivant dans l'espace intersidéral que le corps et la personne de St. John Allerdyce. Complètement absurde. _Ridicule_.

Un papillon passa sous le nez de Bobby et décidément, cette détestable chemise était de trop entre lui et John.

D'un autre côté, cette boucle de ceinture n'était pas en reste non plus - mais ça, il valait mieux ne pas trop y penser. Parce que comme dirait l'autre, '_on peut résister à tout, sauf à la tentation_,' et aussi tentant que ce soit de violer son _meilleur ami_ sur place, Bobby n'était pas précisément ce qu'on pouvait appeler un idiot, et n'avait pas encore de vues kamikazes à son actif.  
Quoique.

Bobby laissa échapper un lourd soupir, torturé par le supplice de Tantale incarné, hanté par le fruit temporairement défendu, obsédé par son petit ami.  
Rien de nouveau, en somme.

Dix minutes plus tard, Bobby avait atteint le summum de l'ennui. Il en avait assez de regarder le ciel dégagé de tout nuage, alors il se remit, l'air de rien, à lorgner sur son colocataire. Doucement emporté par ses pensées, le blond se perdit dans un cocktail de souvenirs résumant leur vie commune.  
Sans qu'il le veuille vraiment, une phrase s'échappa de ses lèvres, imprévisible et directe.

« Je t'aime, » avoua-t-il dans un souffle.  
« Je sais. »

John tourna une page de son roman, n'accordant pas un regard à son rêveur de blondinet.

« … »  
« Joooohn ! »  
« Quoi encore ? »  
« J'me sens seul ! »  
« J'suis _là_. »  
« T'es en train de me préférer une histoire de _baleine_. »  
« _MobyDick_, mon cher. Et j'ai un oral de litté dans une heure. Nan, en fait, _nous _avons un oral de litté dans une heure. Mais je tiens à te rappeler que c'est dans ton intérêt de laisser réviser celui sur qui tu vas _copier_, Popsicle. »

Le sourire amusé de Bobby s'étira de lui-même, à l'image d'un filet prenant au piège John, incapable de détacher son regard des dents Signal Bright et des lèvres mutines de son meilleur ami. C'était presque trop facile.  
Jusqu'à ce que John comprenne son petit jeu et lui adresse un petit sourire moqueur en retour avant de retourner à sa lecture, semblant se désintéresser totalement du blond. Lequel, indigné au possible, s'agrippa les cheveux dans un élan de désespoir des plus accablés. Seigneur, voilà qui était cruel.

Le silence qui suivit fut bien trompeur. Avec sa pause déçue et vexée, Bobby avait tout l'air de la victime, et pourtant, ce mutisme pesait sur John et personne d'autre. Il résista en vain, tentant d'ignorer la moue blessée du blondinet, distrait par sa simple respiration, bref, incapable de se concentrer sur son maudit bouquin qu'il fit claquer bruyamment.

« Tu sais quoi ? » déclara le brun, répondant finalement à la provocation. « J'adore ta façon de parler, tes petites manies de juif complexé, ton souffle givré dans mon cou quand tu me frappes, le muscle tendu de ta mâchoire quand t'es agacé, la manière dont tu gèles les draps le matin, dont tu enroules tes mèches rebelles en cours, et ça va même plus loin, car j'adore me prendre la tête quand je viens de réaliser que tu as porté un de mes pulls et que tu l'as remis dans mon armoire comme si de rien n'était alors que franchement, même si tes pouvoirs t'ôtent toute capacité à transpirer, tu es définitivement pourvu d'une odeur corporelle. J'adore que tu ne te rases pas le week-end, la manière dont tu penches ta main gauche pour écrire, que tu me vides mes gels douche, que tu ouvres grand la fenêtre à cinq heures du mat' en plein hiver, ou même découvrir que tu as fouillé dans mes affaires, scanné ma photo de Miss Météo, ou que tu as encore menti pour me sauver la mise. J'adore quand tu es malade et absolument insupportable, que tu t'irrites pour trois fois rien, j'adore tes crises de jalousies inexplicables et paranoïaques, tes crises de psychose, ton humilité si agaçante, ton humour cynique, ton sentimentalisme à deux balles devant les filles, toujours à leur parler poliment comme si elles étaient des saintes-nitouches alors qu'elles fantasmaient déjà sur toi des pires insanités quand t'étais encore soprano, tu muais à peine qu'elles et les parties les plus nébuleuses de leur cervelle atrophiée ne pensaient qu'aux divers moyens de te faire grimper aux rideaux ! J'adore la manière dont tu m'obsèdes à m'en rendre amer et jaloux, possessif et agressif, dont tu me mènes par le bout du nez et passes ton temps à en profiter. Et _j'adore_ quand t'as cet insupportable petit sourire !  
Je peux lire, maintenant ? »

Le sourire de Bobby s'accentua, et _MobyDick _atterrit au sol, vaincu. Pas que John perde _vraiment _quoique ce soit à se faire voler le plus grisant des baisers, bien sûr.


End file.
